Talk:Issho
Marine If this person is sent by Fleet Admiral, then he/she must be a marine. (Also, speculation aside, my guess is a new Admiral, seeing the naming theme is a color-animal.) 07:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Tell that to Kuma who was sent to deal with the Straw Hats by Sengoku. SeaTerror (talk) 08:27, February 28, 2013 (UTC) It was the Gorosei who sent Kuma, wasn't it? Sengoku just felt angry when the cyborg reported in to Sengoku (who would in turn report to Gorosei). 10:49, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Still a speculation, why not the unknown shichibukai, or a friend of Akainu or........ and I believe myself that he is a marine but we can't put him as a marine, yet. 11:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) He was sent by the head of the Marines.I think we should consider him a Marine. 12:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC) We do not know who the person is. There's no evidence that the person is a Marine. SeaTerror (talk) 20:07, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Then why did Sakazuki sent him? 20:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Why did Sengoku send Kuma? It could be the same situation. We just don't know. We can't call the person a Marine nor Shichibukai just because we do not know who the person is. For all we know Oda could be sending a super powerful bounty hunter. SeaTerror (talk) 20:48, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Aohige_AP: 1. color (Fujiiro) + animal (Tora), this is a unique trait for code names used for Admirals. 2. In the "furigana" rubi, the color is written in hiragana, and the animal is written in katakana. This is unique only to the Admirals in the whole manga. CCC: Just in case anyone missed it, Fujitora is guaranteed to be an admiral by virtue of his naming scheme. It's color + animal, both written in kanji, but with the furigana for the color in hiragana and the furigana for the animal in katakana. That's way too specific a trend to be casually and intentionally applied to a different rank of Marine. So, he must be an Admiral. RapidX (talk) 21:14, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Still speculation regardless. We do not add (much) speculation on this wikia. We cannot just call the person an admiral. SeaTerror (talk) 21:16, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Admiral or not, we know he's a Marine. 21:26, February 28, 2013 (UTC) We don't know that either. It's speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 21:28, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Sakazuki dispatched him and his naming pattern is exclusive to the admiralty. He's a Marine. 21:31, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Sengoku dispatched Kuma to deal with the Straw Hats. Kuma is a Shichibukai. Right now the person could be anybody. We just don't know and cannot add the person as a Marine because it is speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 21:33, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Sengoku did not dispatch Kuma to deal with the Straw Hats. He dispatched Kizaru(an Admiral). Kuma came on his own accord, without Sengoku knowing about it. RapidX (talk) 21:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) That isn't true at all. Sengoku even said he had an order to capture the Straw Hats. SeaTerror (talk) 21:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Please give me a link to the chapter where Sengoku orders Kuma to deal with the Straw Hats then, because I don't remember that. RapidX (talk) 21:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind on this part. I mixed up the story, but either way it is speculation to say that this person is a Marine. SeaTerror (talk) 21:47, February 28, 2013 (UTC) It isn't speculation. The same way the previous Fleet Admiral Sengoku sent Kizaru(an Admiral) after the SHs, the same way now Sakazuki sent Fujitora(an Admiral too) after them. Oda told us that with the naming scheme that is unique only to the Admirals in the whole manga. That is a fact, not speculation. RapidX (talk) 21:52, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Can't we just wait a few weeks? It's not that hard. 21:59, February 28, 2013 (UTC) It is speculation because we do not know what the person is. spec·u·la·tion (spky-lshn) n. 1. a. Contemplation or consideration of a subject; meditation. b. A conclusion, opinion, or theory reached by conjecture. c. Reasoning based on inconclusive evidence; conjecture or supposition. SeaTerror (talk) 22:04, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I agree with AOD, let's just take breather for a few weeks and we'll have the answer. It "is" pretty obvious that he's one of the new admirals though, ST... Do you not believe so? ☆ Wonder-kun ☆ '┌∩┐(◣ ◢)┌∩┐' 22:12, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but at least he/she answers to Sakazuki, we know that much. 23:33, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Unknown91 (talk) 21:02, March 14, 2013 (UTC)I think the blind guy is Fujitora We don't know that yet, so no speculations. 21:39, March 14, 2013 (UTC) The 50's to 70's japanese actor Shintaro Katsu bears a strong ressemblance with the blind man. He played the same character, "Zatoichi", a blind bearded swordman in 26 movies. The blind man fits Oda's logic of creating Admirals out of "classic" japanese actors. Also each admiral represents one aspect of justice : absolute, lazy, unclear... maybe blind this time? Ardeau (talk) 21:02, March 16, 2013 (UTC) It's a good idea and concept Ardeau, bu it's still considered speculation as of right now. Though, I do think that you are nailing it right on the head here, but it's still speculation either way... 19:16, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I agree Ardeau, I am thinking the same thing! Reeves92 (talk) 17:14, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Dressrosa Arc Re-worded this section to quote the manga and specify better what Fujitora was dispatched for. Enaura (talk) 13:49, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Now reads: "to "check on the situation" in Dressrosa and Luffy and Law." - as to "check on the situation" is a direct quote from Page 14: Chapter 700. Instead of: "to deal with Luffy and Law" - This implies that he was sent to fight them, however, as this wasn't stated, I changed it to the above.Enaura (talk) 13:57, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Depends on which translation you are using. SeaTerror (talk) 00:57, March 28, 2013 (UTC) name and history Why does it call him Issho and how do we know that the blind man is Fujitora and that he is an admiral? Currently that's all speculation. 13:58, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Never mind I just saw the raw. 14:01, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Remember admirals have two names, like Kuzan is also Aokiji. --Kingluffy1 (talk) 16:06, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Zatoichi Now that we finally have confirmation, can we add to the trivia section his resemblance to Zatoichi played by Shintaro Katsu? I'd do it myself but the page has understandably been locked. --Kingluffy1 (talk) 16:08, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Issho = real name? I must've missed the panel where they mentioned that. Where is this revealed? M4ND0N (talk) 18:33, April 10, 2013 (UTC) http://www.batoto.net/read/_/165069/one-piece_ch705_by_mangarule/7 RapidX (talk) 19:31, April 10, 2013 (UTC)